


Ruins (With Strings)

by liquidCitrus



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds an old cathedral and makes music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruins (With Strings)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Ruins (With Strings)"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1290) by Erik "Jit" Scheele. 



She tiptoes through the abandoned ruins on the oily planet, the wind whistling through her ears and through the columns. A snatch of music whirls through her mind. _Piano isn't a string instrument,_ Rose muses, snatching aside a moth-eaten curtain.

It reveals a cathedral. A dark, old, broken cathedral, yes, the pews long since smashed to bits by the fearful monsters that surely used to inhabit this place and the organ attached to the ceiling by twisted bits of metal, but no less expansive and breathtaking.

_I wonder if John could play this?_ she thinks, hesitating a little before snapping a captcharoid picture of the organ. John takes the code, and as Rose quietly walks to the (miraculously, still intact) pulpit through bits of smashed silverware, sends her a song from his own files as a thank-you.

Rose opens the hubtop and plays the song on the speakers, its slow, almost waltz-rhythmic strains echoing against the streaming of the wind. The hanging bits of metal above her add their own appropriate tinkling to the melody when bid to by the breeze, and on a whim, Rose takes out her violin.

_Record._


End file.
